shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Masami Ryu
Masami Ryu is an OC and the main character and self-insert for the Mystic Messenger fanfiction series. Background Masami is the middle child of three and the only daughter of a real estate investor/mogul and the Ryu Group (Zaibatsu) chairman. She is half Korean and half Japanese, and is of multinational. She has citizenship in Japan by birth and in South Korea and the United Kingdom by descent through her British born South Korean mother. She was mostly raised abroad in the US and Europe but often spent her winter and summer vacations in Japan with her family. She often visits South Korea to see her maternal family when she is free from work and her responsibilities in Japan. She is a university student double-majoring in Business and Medicine with a minor in Psychology, and is currently in South Korea for her university's study abroad program. Whenever she is in South Korea, Masami uses her mother’s surname and goes by the name Ami, the Korean pronunciation of her name in kanji and is called that by her maternal family. Appearance Masami is a beautiful, moderately tall young woman (an idea that she completely rejects). She has long black hair that reaches pass her hips, big blue eyes with full dark lashes, and creamy, fair skin. Her hair has a natural blue, purple, and red hues, and locks of natural blonde hair at the back of her head. She has an ample bust and a slender body with a fit and curvy physique. She used to have a uneven eyes until her right eye developed its double-lid to match her left eye when she was 19. Aside from her bust and hips filling out and growing several centimeters taller, Masami’s physical appearance has remained almost exactly the same as when she had entered upper primary school. Because she hit puberty at a young age, making her an early bloomer, Masami was often mistaken to be older than she actually was, and was considered to be the ultimate jail bait by her older brothers’ and Shigeru’s friends. And it wasn’t until university that the reverse started happening (being mistaken to be younger than she actually was), which continues to throw her for a loop. Her wardrobe choice in college and prior to college also did not help in distinguishing her age; having worn mature but conservative clothing since childhood and only switching to clothes that suited her age group upon graduating high school. Because her age is practically indistinguishable, Masami uses her appearance to her advantage in her roles as an heiress, CEO, and celebrity. Despite her appearance and massive following and popularity, Masami does not believe herself be anywhere near pretty, and to only be average looking at best; a side effect of being born a girl and her relatives’ attempts to keep her from growing a big head by telling her she’s ugly. *'''Ancient Chinese Myths on Mole Location (for the ones Masami has): **'Moles near the Eye' – if located on the outer corner of the eye, this indicates that the person is honest, reliable and forthright. **'Moles on the Hand '– shows people who are talented and make a success of their lives. **'Moles on the Feet '– indicate people who are easy going and laid back and need to exercise to stay healthy. **'Moles on the Arms' – indicate that the person is polite, diligent and will lead a happy married life. Personality Masami is fairly shy and wary around strangers. During these times, she often comes off as serious and standoffish, seeming to not care about anything but her work. She prefers to look at situations logically and objectively, not letting her own or others emotions get in the way of her judgement. Both traits have earned her the nickname of “Ice Queen” or “Ice Princess” in high school and often times with people she meets for the first time. If given enough time to open up, Masami shows that although she is cautious and serious, she can also be sassy, outgoing, and good-natured. However, she doesn’t trust easily, normally taking several months to several years to open up to and place her trust in others. But to those that stick around long enough, she is unwaveringly loyal but also inexcusably blunt and bold. She strives to be independent from her brothers (adoptive and not) and immediate family, but she secretly enjoys being babied by them. Although she doesn’t show it often to people she’s not close to, Masami is hot-tempered, aggressive, antagonistic, and highly competitive. She loves a challenge and is fond of games, particularly racing games and physical games that give her a rush or requires her to use her intellect. She is also a thrill seeker, loving the rush of adrenaline that would shoot through her. Her aggressiveness also stems from the physical and often violent games she would play with her brothers when she would see them. She is also easily excitable when a topic concerns something she is interested in, and can be incredibly clingy to people she likes or finds comfort in; a problem she is working on. She is openly affectionate to her younger relatives and those she trusts. On the other hand, she hates people being clingy to her, often going out of her way to avoid physical contact. Masami is also highly uncomfortable with receiving physical affection and compliments from others, including family. She considers herself to have a bad sense of humor, but greatly enjoys dry humor, sarcasm, sass, black humor, and some slapstick humor. On the other hand, she doesn’t understand other types of humor very well, and has a hatred of toilet humor. Despite her good character, Masami doesn’t see herself the way others see her. Having a inferiority-complex and a bit of a self-depreciating personality, she is always confused and put off when people compliment her or call her nice and sweet (or any of their other synonyms). She genuinely loves her family and cares for them deeply, but she is more or less emotionally and socially detached from them; often finding it awkward to interact with anyone face-to-face outside of her parents, siblings, cousins, and her best friends. She sometimes even has a difficult time communicating with her actual brothers because of how they were raised. She is also exceedingly private about her life; never talking about herself unless asked directly and only posting pictures of places she’s been to or food she’s eaten on her social media. During her elementary years, Masami was known to have quite a viper’s tongue that she developed from all the time she spent with her brothers and cousins. Through her anger management therapy and social skills training, she has learned to control her mouth, but her venomous tongue can still be brought out when she is angered. Depending on who she’s with or where’s she’s at, Masami carries and presents herself differently. *When it involves business matters, she is calm, composed, and serious but can also be charming to get deals and favorable conditions. Even when important meetings and projects going on, she always prioritizes her employees’ mental and physical health over her own business. However, she can be very intolerant of preventable mistakes. *With her extended family, she’s meek and subservient to her elder relatives in the previous generation, but loving to her younger cousins.(She hates pretending to be docile.) *When working as an actor/idol, she is fairly expressive as well as sassy and rebellious. She openly shows her hatred of the media’s lack of decency and her disgust with East Asia’s obsession over a celebrity’s purity and the purity culture. *With fans, she is generally kind to them, treating them like any other person she would meet on the streets. But she will not hold back her reproach and venomous words against fans who attempt to interfere in her life or act obsessive/possessive over her or impose on her private life. History Prior to entering elementary school. Masami was scouted by a talent agent in the USA, and eventually debuted as an actor when she was 3 years old starting with simple CF/CM and eventually moving on to movies and dramas with a specialty in action, horror, adventure, crime, science fiction, and fantasy genres. As she grew older, she eventually signed with the entertainment company her family owns. Despite her career, Masami was unfortunately a rather sickly child and often required hospital stays because of her body’s odd constitution and extreme response to her strange food allergy: an intolerance for artificial flavors and chemical preservatives. She also visits the hospital and specialist doctors regularly because of her body’s overall extreme sensitivity. Living in the US and the food in the country had a enormous negative impact on Masami’s health, and because of her allergies, her USA doctors often pushed her parents and guardians to chose options that would remove her internal organs (which they refused). Most of her health issues didn’t occur when they were out of the USA and were resolved when she and Shigeru decided to leave the USA. When she was almost 10, she and her fiancé left America and moved to France for a research project the latter had began for his engineering doctorate. During her time there, Masami would become a break out star in the French film and entertainment industry. Almost a year later, she would move again leaving France for England when her fiancé chose and was accepted at the University of Oxford for his medical residency. Upon moving to the United Kingdom, Masami’s parents had her enrolled at the Westminster School (her mother’s alma mater) to prevent her from becoming antisocial or a recluse. While living in London, she also attended the Stagecoach Theatre Arts, where she furthered her acting studies, and went on to act in many British films and television programs and Stagecoach productions. With her special early admission and younger age, she graduated from secondary school at 15 and chose to attend university in Japan upon learning of her grandfather and father’s ailing health. By the time she left England, Masami had taken her GCSEs and A-Levels, achieving a total of 31 9′s, 8′s, and 7’s (A’s) and several AS in Economics, Business Studies, Psychology, Food Technology, Photography, and Health and Social Care as well as degrees in music and performance from the London College of Music and ABRSM. Shortly after moving back home to Japan, Masami’s parents had her go on a hiatus from acting upon entering Kami-Ou University; but she continued to model and act for endorsement deals and magazines. Although she was supposed to be on hiatus, she eventually debuted as part of the two person idol unit, The Fallen, with her cousin and childhood friend, Teizen Ichijouji. Upon entering university, Masami became friends with Reina Koizumi, and joined Teizen and Kazuya’s school’s cheerleading club. Although Reina and her teammates were able to break Masami’s frosty shell and help her socialize with more everyday people, she remains shy and socially awkward outside of work, friends, and family matters. Prior to meeting Reina, Masami only opened up to a select few and was only close to her cousins and early childhood friends. She is particularly close to her friend, Shigeru Miyakazu, who had also been her fiancé for a majority of both their lives because of an arrangement between their parents and grandparents. She is also close to her unit partner, Teizen, and one of her other childhood friends turned brother, Kazuhiko Miyuki-Ryu. Due to their arranged marriage, Masami and Shigeru were raised together and have lived in the same household since Masami was born. They were home-schooled together, and continued to live together even when they were required to re-locate cities and countries for higher education or because of Masami’s job. She and Shigeru were married shortly after their 16th and 18th birthdays, and were set to have their wedding ceremony on Christmas of the same year. However, due to events beyond their control their wedding ceremony has been continuously postponed over the last 6 years. Personal Information *'Birthday:' 2090 November 16 *'Motto:' "Comparison is the thief of joy, and Envy is its accomplice" *'Height:' 168 cm, 5′6″ *'Weight:' 52 kg, 114.6 lbs -> 50 kg, 110.2 lbs *'Blood Type:' O+ *'Sizes: '''B 92/36 (65G/H | 30F), W 57/22.4, H 91/36 *'Shoes:' 22.5-23 Japan | 225-230 Korea | 5.5 - 6 US | 3-3.5 UK *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Occupation:' TFF Chairman & Event Coordinator | University Student | A-List Actress, Musician, Singer, Songwriter, Artist, Choreographer, Model | Maître Pâtissière (Master Pastry Chef) | Philanthropist | HDCP CEO | Dreams Entertainment & Productions Chairman | UNICEF Goodwill Ambassador, UN Women Goodwill Ambassador **'Mother’s:' Real Estate Investor Mogul, President/CEO of Ryu Group (Zaibatsu) **'Father’s:' Chairman of Ryu Group (Zaibatsu) **'Older Adopted Sister’s:' Fashion Designer, Cosmetic Developer/Pharmacologist **'Oldest Adopted Brother’s:' Author, Bodyguard **'Older Adopted Brother’s:' Game Developer, Ryu Group Executive Director, **'Older Brother’s:' Game Designer/Developer, Head of Cyber Security, Ryu Group Executive Director **'Younger Adopted “Twin” Brother’s:' College Student, Professional Baseball Player **'Younger Brother’s:' Civil and Biological Engineer, Professional Tennis Player, Screenwriter *'Aspiration:' **A respected Company CEO/Director **Someone her family would be proud of **To be a power couple with her future husband, if she ever marries *'Favorite Color:' Silver, Blue, Purple, and Lavender *'Favorite Type of Movies:' Mystery, Fantasy Adventure, Criminology *'Favorite Type of Music:' Classical, K-Pop, J-Rock, J-Pop, Rock *'Favorite Type of Books:' The Art of War by Sun Tzu, The Art of Deception by Kevin Mitnick (free pdf copy), Decor books, Fantasy/Adventure books, Mystery novels *'Favorite School Subject:' Economics, Composition, Drama/Theater, Psychology *'Best School Subjects:' Art, Economics, Home Economics, Drama/Theater, Literature/Composition, History, Physical Education *'Worst School Subject:' Calculus *'Favorite Food:' Aligot, Sushi, Cherries, Cantonese cuisine, Japanese cuisine, Curry, Fusion cuisine, Honey Lemon cake with lemon curd and a dollop of whipped heavy cream *'Physical Feature of Herself:' **'Favorite: Her long dark hair, and collarbone **'''Most Hated: Her smile, eyes, bust; Just Everything! *'Ideal Type:' Intellectuals, Passionate, Mature, Sensual; Someone reliable and won’t make her doubtful *'Ideal Date:' Aquarium or Cafe *'Favorite Quote:' “Comparison is the thief of joy, and Envy is its accomplice.” *'Allergic to:' Mango, Artificial flavors/flavoring, Chemical Preservatives *'Likes:' **Antagonizing and provoking people (especially hot-blooded people) **Performing **Baking **Helping others **Learning new things **Trying new things **Activities that get her adrenaline and heart racing **Wit, Sass, Snark, and Dry humor **Intelligent and mature guys with a dry and sarcastic sense of humor **Those she regards as family **Honesty and Straightforwardness **Playing the villain/antagonist, femme fetale **Sports combat, and artistic *'Role Models/Idols:' **James “Jamie” Chen (Irl: Jackie Chan) **Carina Tsuchie nee Leclair-Yoshida **Jae Zhou (Irl: Jay Chou) **Tatsuya Daren Fujioka (Irl: Dean Fujioka) **Dave Tenent (Irl: David Tenant) **Emi Ichijouji-Kirizaki - '''''Deceased (Teizen’s older sister) **Oichi **Komatsuhime **Kaihime **Tsuruhime **Cleopatra *'Dislikes:' **Artificial Flavors and Chemical Preservatives **Bugs **Liars and Dishonesty **Traitors **Being forced/coerced into do things without being asked **Being compared to others **Being someone’s replacement **Being treated like a fragile, porcelain doll **Clingy People **Kept Women/Trophy Wives **Tardiness **Cute Culture **Purity Culture **Japan & Korea’s “No Dating Rule” **Anti-Fans *'Bad at/with:' **Physical/Manual Labor (Has been banned from doing them) **Suspense and Horror movies **Jump Scares **Caffeine **Compliments **Reptiles **Bugs *'Bad Habit:' **Occasionally wandering off without telling others **Bottling up her emotions and not asking for help **Unconsciously changing accents when speaking in English **Stress baking *'Hobby:' Reading, Archery, Photography, Writing, Traveling, Knitting **Baking (Experiments with new recipes and products) **Ice Skating **Music Composition **Sewing Other Skills: *Ordinary Motorcycle License *Imitation and Mimicry **Masami has an impressively large vocal range that allows her to perfectly imitate sounds and voices. *Psychic Clairvoyant - a dominant trait on both sides of her family *Tea ceremonies *Ikebana/Flower Arrangement *Master Pastry Chef - since 14 yo **Started baking at 7 yo **Won "The Great British Bake Off" at 13 yo *Running in high heels *Dance/Ballet (Pointe, Former Principal Dancer) **Retired at 8 yo because of growing pains and her body developing too quickly for her to keep up **Dancing since 3 yo Music *Piano - ABRSM Grade 8 w/ high distinctions (11 yo) *Violin - ABRSM Grade 8 w/ distinction (16 yo) *Flute - ABRSM Grade 5 (18 yo) *Vocals/Singing - ABRSM Grade 8 w/ high distinctions (9 yo) **Vocal Range: F2 - E8 (Low to High) *Music Theory - ABRSM Grade 8 (8 yo) *Guitar *Music Performance - LRSM (10 yo) Athletics and Martial Arts *Tai-Chi - 5th Level (practitioner since 2 yo) *Wing-Chun - Gold Belt (practitioner since 10 yo) *Hapkido - 3rd Dan/Black Belt (practitioner since 4 yo) *Kendo - Nidan/2nd Dan (practitioner since 8 yo) *Iaido - (practitioner since 9 yo) *Archery/Kyudo - Godan/5th Dan (practitioner since 9 yo) *Parkour (practitioner since 10 yo) *Fencing *Gymnastics *Cheerleading Polyglot/Languages *Japanese *Korean *English (American and British) *Cantonese Chinese *Mandarin Chinese *French *Spanish *Italian *German *Westminster Latin *Conversational Russion *Hanakotoba (Japanese) & Floriography (European) aka The Languages of Flowers *Is interested in learning Greek, Arabic, and Bulgarian Trivia *Masami didn't get the "Talk" from her parents until she was 21 yo, several years after she was married. She originally got the "Birds and the Bees" from Takahiro when she was 7-8 yo. *She developed and was diagnosed with depression and anxiety at 10 yo. *She has been placed on suicide watch several times. *She developed Bell's Palsy when she was 8 yo, and it lasted for 4 full months. During that time and throughout the next year, she under went intense physical therapy to re-gain control of her facial muscles as well as many rounds of acupuncture. *She attempted suicide at 10 yo by overdosing on sleeping medication. *Masami loves kissing especially deep kisses and french kisses with her husband/partner. She would love to be kissed breathless or kissed until she passes out. *Masami has a weak immune system and often suffers from infections, colds, flus, and other illnesses. *She has irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) and calcium deficiency, and she is also anemic. *Due to her deterioating health when she was 9 yo, Masami was pulled from and forced to quit ballet by her cousins and parents. *Because of puberty, Masami sustained a multitude of injuries for her sudden growth spurts and growing 46 cm (18 in) over the course of 1.5 years. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:More Than She Seems Category:Masami Ryu Category:OC